evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Segundo Impacto
thumb|210px|Foto del Segundo Impacto desde el espacio.El es un cataclismo global que ocurrió el 13 de septiembre del año 2000, cuando se produjo una explosión masiva en la Antártida que derritió el casquete polar e incluso alteró el eje terrestre. La explosión dio lugar a tsunamis masivos, seguidos por un aumento dramático del nivel del mar, y un cambio catastrófico en los patrones climáticos globales. Cataclismo Según el informe oficial sobre el desastre elaborado por las Naciones Unidas, la explosión fue causada por la colisión de un meteorito. Por lo tanto, el evento fue llamado "Segundo Impacto" (en contraposición al "Primer Impacto", el cual fue la colisión de un meteorito hace 4 mil millones de años que creó la Luna a partir de la Tierra). El meteorito era demasiado pequeño (aproximadamente 10 centímetros), y demasiado rápido (95% de la velocidad de la luz) para ser detectado. Esta velocidad relativista dio lugar a una enorme explosión cuando el meteorito colisionó con la Tierra. En la fecha de Segundo Impacto, Gainax lanzó el siguiente homenaje/declaración en su website gainax.jp: :"¿Un meteorito golpea la Antártida? (2000.09.13) De acuerdo con el informe emitido por P.U. Communications, una gigantesca explosión se produjo en la Antártida. Aún no ha sido anunciada la causa, pero los expertos creen que fue provocada por el impacto de un meteorito. Terremotos y maremotos de gran magnitud están ocurriendo en todo el mundo. Estamos recibiendo reportes de daños en partes de Sudáfrica y Australia. Se estima que la fuerza de la explosión fue de 18 mil millones de megatones de TNT. La propia Antártida ha sido casi enteramente pulverizada, y se estima que la mayor parte del hielo se convertirá en vapor, que luego se condensará generando precipitaciones masivas, que a su vez afectarán las zonas costeras a medida que sube el nivel del mar. Las órdenes de evacuación están en vigor para todas las regiones del mundo. Lo anterior es una historia del mundo de Evangelion. Hoy es cuando ocurrió el Segundo Impacto en la cronología de la serie. También es la fecha de nacimiento de Kaworu Nagisa.”'' Dos mil millones de personas en el hemisferio sur murieron instantáneamente por los gigantescos tsunamis que siguieron a la explosión. Como resultado del caos, la guerra estalló debido a la escasez de alimentos y recursos, tales como una guerra nuclear entre la India y Pakistán que se inició dos días después de la explosión. También se produjeron numerosas guerras civiles y conflictos étnicos. El 20 de septiembre, siete días después del Segundo Impacto, una bomba nuclear fue lanzada sobre Tokio, matando a medio millón de personas. Estos conflictos se repartieron por todo el mundo y terminaron el 14 de febrero de 2001, cuando el Tratado de San Valentín puso fin a la lucha. Al final de estos acontecimientos, la población humana se redujo a la mitad y miles de especies de flora y fauna se extinguieron. thumb|150x150px|Al principio muchas personas viven en botes debido al aumento del nivel del mar.El aumento del nivel del mar y los cambios climáticos globales generados como resultado del Segundo Impacto produjeron un gran daño al medio ambiente. Estos efectos fueron en todo el mundo, pero durante la serie sólo se muestran los cambios observados en Japón, donde la elevación del nivel del mar ha causado que muchas ciudades costeras estén sumergidas. Así mismo, Japón se ha convertido en un país de perpetuo verano climático. Un sutil indicio es el canto de las cigarras. Podemos escucharlas en escenas exteriores a lo largo de toda la serie, a pesar de que sólo aparecen en Japón durante los meses de verano. Fuyutsuki alude a esto durante un flashback en el episodio 21, cuando menciona "todavía existían las estaciones en este país". Documento del episodio siete Un documento mostrado en el episodio siete de la serie ofrece numerosos datos sobre el Segundo Impacto y los eventos que le siguieron. El texto que aparece en dicho documento está escrito en inglés. En las siguientes líneas encontraran el texto completo, seguido de la traducción al español. 'Texto en inglés' '''Second Impact and the World Afterwards' 1. Second Impact In the final year of the 20th century on Septmeber 13. 2000 a massive meteorite fell on Mt. Markham in Antarctica. More than two billion people in he southern hemisphere were immediately killed by the tsunami and rising water levels caused by the melted ice. This was the worst disaster mankind had faced in recorded history. 2. Upheaval in the Northern Hemisphere The nations of the Northern Hemisphere also suffered severe damage from the flooding and chaos ensued. Two days after the fall of the meteorite on September 15. 2000, collisions between refugees sparked a war on the India-Pakistan border, and armed conflicts began all over the world. On September 20. an N-bomb was dropped on Tokyo and 500.000 perople were killed. Until the Valentine Cease Fire was signed on Febuary 14. 2001, hostilities continued all over the world. 3. Transferring Second Tokyo The Temporary Government of Japan gave up on restoring the Tokyo that had been destroyed by the N-bomb, and the decision was made to transfer the capital to Matsumoto City in Nagano. Construction of Tokyo 2 began in 2001. Redevelopment proceeded rapidly and by early 2003, Tokyo was fufilling its functions as the capital. In 2005 a second transfer was approved by Congress. Tokyo 3 is currently being built in Fuji-Hakone. 1. First Impact This is also called the Giant Impact, a collision between a meteorite and Earth that resulted in the creation of the Moon. It is believed to of happened 4 billion years ago. 2. Fall of a Massive Meteorite The object which fell on Antarctica was less than 4 inches in diameter, a very small meteorite. However, with an enormous velocity of 95% of the speed of light, its effective mass was more than 4.02 times 20 squared to the 10th. Fifteen minutes before its impact, it was sighted by the Mexican Astronomer Ceimoa Nan. 'Texto en español' Segundo Impacto y el Mundo Posterior 1. Segundo Impacto En el último año del siglo 20, el 13 de Septiembre del 2000, un meteorito masivo cayó sobre el Monte Markham en la Antártida. Más de dos mil millones de personas en el hemisferio sur fueron asesinadas inmediatamente por el tsunami y el aumento del nivel del agua causado por el hielo derretido. Este fue el peor desastre que la humanidad enfrentó en la historia registrada. 2. Agitación en el Hemisferio Norte Las naciones del Hemisferio Norte también sufrieron daños severos por las inundaciones y el caos que se produjo. Dos días después del impacto del meteorito, el 15 de Septiembre del 2000, las colisiones entre los refugiados desencadenaron una guerra en la frontera entre la India y Pakistán, y así comenzaron numerosos conflictos armados en todo el mundo. El 20 de Septiembre, se arrojó una bomba-N sobre Tokio y murieron 500.000 personas. Las hostilidades continuaron en todo el mundo, hasta que se firmó el Cese al Fuego de San Valentín, el 14 de Febrero del 2001. 3. Transfiriendo el Segundo Tokio El Gobierno Temporal de Japón renunció a la restauración de Tokio, que fue destruida por una bomba-N, y tomó la decisión de transferir la capital a la ciudad de Matsumoto situada en Nagano. La construcción de Tokio 2 comenzó en 2001. La reurbanización se desarrolló rápidamente y, a principios de 2003, Tokio 2 ya estaba cumpliendo su función como ciudad capital. En 2005, una segunda transferencia fue aprobada por el Congreso. Tokio 3 fue construida en Fuji-Hakone. 1. Primer Impacto También llamado Impacto Gigante, fue una colisión entre un meteorito y la Tierra que resultó en la creación de la Luna. Se cree que sucedió hace 4 mil millones de años. 2. Caída de un Meteorito Masivo El objeto que cayó en la Antártida tenía menos de 10 centímetros de diámetro, siendo un meteorito muy pequeño. Sin embargo, con su enorme velocidad, la cual era del 95% de la velocidad de la luz, su masa efectiva fue más de 4.02 veces 20 al cuadrado al décimo. Quince minutos antes del impacto, fue avistado por el astrónomo mexicano Ceimoa Nan. Secuelas El Segundo Impacto no fue el fin de la civilización humana. Las naciones trabajaron arduamente para reconstruir el mundo. En 15 años la civilización humana más o menos se ha recuperado del cataclismo. Sin embargo, aunque los seres humanos fueron capaces de reconstruir físicamente la sociedad, muchos quedaron marcados de por vida con profundas cicatrices emocionales y psicológicas. Agenda oculta En el año 2000, la organización secreta SEELE envió la Expedición Katsuragi a la Antártida con el objetivo de estudiar la Luna Blanca (un gran objeto esférico subterráneo), y realizar una investigación sobre el cuerpo del misterioso ser descubierto allí, al cual llamaron Adán. Uno de los principales objetivos era investigar el potencial ilimitado de su motor S². thumb|150x150px|Las alas del ángel vistas desde el espacio.|leftLa expedición enviada por SEELE llevó a cabo actividades destinadas a causar intencionalmente el Segundo Impacto. Un experimento de contacto realizado por el equipo de investigación hizo que Adán despertara. El ángel creó un poderoso anti campo AT, el cual hizo que toda la vida en el continente volviera al primordial líquido LCL. La expansión del anti campo AT finalmente generó una explosión, la cual fundió los hielos antárticos, provocó un desplazamiento del eje terrestre, y generó cambios climáticos e inundaciones. Hubo sólo dos sobrevivientes: Gendo Ikari, quien salió el día anterior, y Misato Katsuragi, quien fue introducida en una cápsula similar a un Entry Plug por su padre. SEELE inició intencionalmente el Segundo Impacto para evitar el irreversible daño que sería causado por el verdadero despertar de Adán, que posiblemente se produciría en un futuro cercano y traería consigo la destrucción de toda forma de vida basada en Lilith hasta el nivel bacteriano. Los científicos utilizaron la lanza de Longinus para reducir a Adán a un estado embrionario controlable, sabiendo que esto daría como resultado un cataclismo que costaría miles de millones de vidas. Reducir a Adán a un estado embrionario hizo más fácil ocultarlo de los ángeles, ya que SEELE sabía que pronto despertarían. Algunos de los Ángeles intentarían llevar a cabo un Tercer Impacto, que implicaría reunirse con una Semilla de Vida para reactivarla, generando un anti campo AT a nivel mundial que aniquilaría toda la vida humana. Lo que hizo Adán en la Antártida, expandiendo brevemente un anti campo AT que eliminó toda forma de vida, es insignificante en comparación de lo que habría ocurrido a escala global si los Ángeles hubieran conseguido llegar a Lilith. Siendo consciente de la inminente llegada de los Ángeles, SEELE apoyó económicamente a GEHIRN y posteriormente a NERV para desarrollar y construir las Unidades Evangelion usando como base el material genético de Adán. Se sugiere que algunas personas no asociadas con SEELE se dieron cuenta (o por lo menos sospecharon) del encubrimiento, como lo demuestra el profesor Fuyutsuki. Se supone que la mayoría de estas personas fueron silenciadas por SEELE, aunque Fuyutsuki fue contratado por GEHIRN a petición de Gendo Ikari. Rebuild of Evangelion En la continuidad de la tetralogía cinematográfica Rebuild of Evangelion, el Segundo Impacto es un cataclismo global resultante de misteriosos eventos ocurridos en el Polo Sur. Éstos eventos involucraron a cuatro gigantes de luz conocidos únicamente como "Adams", que generaron gigantescas alas de luz dirigidas hacia un "agujero negro" en el cielo, mientras que la región entera fue tragada por un vórtice coloreado con un patrón que recuerda a un arcoíris. El resultado fue que la Antártida se convirtió en un desierto sin vida "purgado del pecado original", y los océanos del mundo se saturaron de "sangre", siendo aparentemente el mismo líquido en el que se disuelven los Ángeles cuando mueren. Quince años después del incidente, todavía están presentes las cruces rojas y el extraño vórtice generado por los Adams. La Antártida fue reducida a un cráter acorralado por una incisión en forma de cruz. thumb|150x150px|El incidente de la Unidad-04 visto desde el espacio.|leftEl incidente del Evangelion Unidad 04 posiblemente replicó algunas de las condiciones del Segundo Impacto generado por los Adams, ya que la región alrededor del epicentro se muestra de color rojo. En Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance, Shinji intenta rescatar a Rei y sacarla del interior del Décimo Ángel. Para lograrlo, entra en íntimo contacto con el núcleo, fusionándose accidentalmente con él. Debido a esto, el EVA-01 llega a su forma pseudo-evolucionada. Cuando el Tercer Impacto es iniciado por el EVA-01 en su forma pseudo-evolucionada, Ritsuko se refiere a él como una continuación del Segundo Impacto. Los cráteres generados son similares y las alas de luz conducen hacia un "agujero negro" en el cielo. Galería Segundo Impacto ciudad inundada.png Segundo Impacto barco ciudad provisional.png Segundo Impacto desolación absoluta.png Segundo_Impacto.jpg|El Segundo Impacto en Rebuild of Evangelion. Segundo Impacto Rebuild1.png|El Polo Sur, 15 años después. Segundo Impacto en Rebuild2.jpg|El extraño vórtice. Navegación Categoría:Acontecimientos